


Pamper

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, character crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Fun size fun!





	Pamper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agatharights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatharights/gifts).



> So, alienpornunlimited drew this [super adorable and very NSFW TFA Brainstorm/Quark pic](http://alienpornunlimited.tumblr.com/post/153417761481/ha-ha-how-long-has-it-been-since-i-posted-my-own) that I just had to write something to. I love their TFA Quark!
> 
> (I think I made Brainstorm bigger than the picture would suggest, but s-shh)

“Oooh, you’re just. So. … _Fun sized_!”

Brainstorm squealed, absolutely delighted as he held the Minicon in one hand and playfully poked said Minicon’s very very tiny unit with a finger. “It’s so adorable!” the Seeker, thrice Quark’s size, purred, optics bright and beaming. “ _You’re_ so adorable, Quark!”

“This is embarrassing,” Quark grumbled, steam puffing from his head seams.

Brainstorm looked shocked, then quickly realized-– “I didn’t mean any of that in a patronizing way,” he apologized, drooping. He stretched out on the ground, getting more comfortable. Big baleful puppy dog eyes looked up at Quark as Brainstorm kissed his half-erect unit. “I love you, you know, so I wouldn’t dare say anything that would hurt your feelings.”

Quark’s optics flickered. “… I-I know,” he mumbled. “Just… not used to… flattery…” He trailed off, flustered and wiggling.

“Can we still interface?” Brainstorm asked, nudging his finger against Quark’s channel. “Pretty please?”

“Yes,” Quark huffed, “you need to take care of this charge you’ve worked up, after all.”

Brainstorm grinned, practically glowing. Quark’s cheeks got a little hotter.

“I’ll make this so good. For you, for me, for the both of us. You tell me if I’m moving too fast, or if anything hurts, okay?” Brainstorm pecked Quark’s forehead lens.

Quark nodded. “Y-Yes. Of course.”

With the most happiest, dopiest look on his face, Brainstorm adjusted the Minicon in his hand, allowing his thumb to ever so slightly press inside Quark’s channel. It could take no more than an inch or two; Quark whimpered, his chubby metal fingers grabbing at Brainstorm’s.

Brainstorm purred, wrapping plush lips around Quark’s unit next–-started sucking, easy, slow at first. He opened his eyes again, watching how Quark reacted.

Venting, shaking, optics lidded and glasses tilted–-all good signs so far.

Quark relaxed into Brainstorm’s palm, pressing his hands to his cheeks. Watching, both a little blurry-eyed and amazed, at the Seeker taking his whole unit in short, quick thrusts. Such a warm mouth; so gentle, too. Gentle, but not patronizing, just like the edge of Brainstorm’s digit shallowly probing his flared channel.

Brainstorm slid his free hand beneath him, propped up by his knees and elbow. He pushed aside his codpiece, sinking a finger easily into his dripping, pliant channel. He groaned, shooting a full body vibration through Quark. Quark keened and bucked into his mouth, and Brainstorm thrust his finger into his channel even harder.

Brainstorm imagined it was Quark taking him. The Minicon was between his legs, holding his folds open as he nudged and rubbed his ceiling node. Sending little electric jolts into his channel. Oh, but it was so appeasing, and Brainstorm whimpered against Quark again, sliding in a second finger inside himself. Aft comically wiggling and bouncing in the air.

Maybe next time, if Quark was game, they could play out this scenario.

Quark vented, more steam billowing from his seams. He wrapped his stubby arms around Brainstorm’s face, holding on tight as he ground his unit between those puckered lips. Brainstorm would moan every now and then, whenever he hit that good spot deep in his channel; Quark couldn’t see straight, optics crossing, even his glasses were glitching.

One more loud whimper, and Quark stiffened, buzzing and rattling as he overloaded from both unit and channel. Brainstorm suckled, milking out his overload; he withdrew his face, thumb drawing back, letting Quark flop against his palm.

“Almost done…”

Brainstorm gracefully rocked into a sitting position while still holding Quark and fingering himself. He sat back against the wall, venting heavily, before leaning forward and running his tongue in one long lick up Quark’s entire chassis.

Quark shivered. “W-Wait… Put m-me down, please…” he gulped.

Brainstorm blinked. He lowered his hand, and the Minicon rolled onto the ground, between Brainstorm’s legs–- “Move your hand,” Quark ordered.

Brainstorm’s grin split his face, spark swelling in his chest. “Oh, Quark, yes! Great, yes!” he swooned, wanting to pick the Minicon up again and smother him in kisses. Brainstorm pulled out his fingers, shaking with excitement.

Quark stroked Brainstorm’s wet folds a moment before pushing and pinning them down. He looked between Brainstorm’s glimmering optics and his engorged node. “This might be a little… unconventional, but…”

“Even better!”

Quark hoisted himself up, holding onto Brainstorm’s armor for support. He was a little embarrassed to continue, but Brainstorm was trembling, waiting ever so patiently… Quark’s engine gave the smallest, loudest rev, and the larger Autobot cried out as a spinning wheel pressed against his node.

“N-Not quite a v-vibrator, but should… suffice…” Quark looked away, optics flushed.

“Y-Yes! Perfect! I l-love it!” Brainstorm squealed, helping to hold Quark in place. He rut against the wheel, never too hard to dislodge Quark. “Oh, y-you’re so clever~” He bent forward, venting against his lolling tongue.

Quark shivered again at the Seeker’s EM field completely engulfing and surrounding him. He pushed his running wheel down a little harder. Brainstorm was drooling now–-guess he was enjoying Quark’s zany idea.

“Nnh! I’m o–over–!” Brainstorm stopped, almost yanking Quark off of him. He used his finger for the final strokes before he overloaded, transfluid squirting on the ground, just short of hitting Quark.

Quark shielded his face with both arms, peering over them to watch Brainstorm’s blissed out expression as his overload tapered off.

Quark rolled back, minding the mess on the ground. “Was it good?” he asked, nervously tapping fingers together.

“It was…” Brainstorm slouched, moaning and smiling like an idiot. “ _Brilliant_.”

“You were… you were brilliant, too…” Quark murmured, staring at his wheel.

Brainstorm chuckled. He scooped the Minicon up in his hands, covering his face and head with many, many kisses.


End file.
